Avery's Big Secret
by KIDDxALEX
Summary: Sequel to "Avery's Little Sister". Avery and Chloe make love to each other, but what does this mean? Does Avery love Chloe? Is she into girls now? Confused and Torn, she turns to her best friend Lindsay, who show's her liking girls isn't a bad idea. Rated "M" for some Sexual & Lesbian scenes.
1. Avery's Big Secret

Avery slammed her bedroom door shut. Chloe had just left their sex session. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was the good one, the one who never broke rules. Avery stared at the door, wondering if she should go back to her bed, or open it and invite Chloe in once more. Avery's hand was still on the doorknob, and it began to turn it. Was Avery really thinking about opening the door? Her lust got the best of her, she had sex with her 7 year old sister…and she wanted to do it again! Avery let go of the doorknob, and marched to her bed. She doubled over it, and used the bed frame for support. "I had sex with Chloe…I had sex with Chloe…" the words kept saying. Her head thought of nothing else but those exact words. Avery collapsed onto her bed. She was still completely nude, and she had not realized it until that point. Why did she do this to Chloe? Was this just lust or something special? Was Avery a lesbian? Would Chloe tell anyone? Avery curled up in a ball, many questions buzzing endlessly through her head. She had no idea what to do. She was still trying to believe if this was real or not. Did Chloe feel something too? Avery must have felt something. She almost talked smack to Jenna for her. But it could have meant something else…right? Avery was too confused. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

Avery's eyes flung open to the sound of a high-pitched scream. The sound echoed into her room, bouncing off of the walls so fast Avery's ears couldn't tell the direction of the source. It was completely dark, and the only light source was the moonlight shining through the window. Avery sat up, and looked at her door. It was wide open, and there was a figure standing in the doorway. It was about 4 feet, and Avery recognized the silhouette as soon as she saw it. The figure began to walk to the side of Avery's bed. Avery's heart raced as she began to scoot away from the figure. She knew it was Chloe, it just had to be. "She hurt me…" the figure said. Avery didn't know what to say, she had no idea what was going on. The only words she could say at the moment were, "W…what?". The figure had reached Avery's pillow, and the moonlight hit her. Avery nearly vomited when she saw Chloe. Her chest had a large scratch in the center, and her arm had been impaled many, MANY times. The wind seemed to pick up in the room as Avery backed off of the bed. Her body hit the floor like a football after a touchdown. She quickly stood up, but staggered a bit, trying to recover from her fall. She was still nude, but ignored that fact. Avery's eyes couldn't look away, Chloe had been completely tortured. The right side of her face was horrifically burned to a 3rd degree, and she had a small limp to her walk. Chloe climbed onto the bed as Avery began to walk backwards, away from the bed. Avery tried screaming mom, but as she did, the world seemed to blur up. She felt as if she was being pulled through a wormhole. Her forehead hurt, and she nearly fell. Avery was being silenced! Avery tried saying something else, but the blurring feeling came again. What was happening!? Chloe reached the end of the bed, and jumped onto the floor. Avery hit the wall behind her. She was leaning on the window at this point. She tried moving towards the door, but could only take one step. Whenever she tried to escape the situation, reality began to collapse. Avery turned around, and began to smash the window with her fists. It began to crack, but it wasn't enough. Avery turned around to grab an object, but only found Chloe directly in front of her. Avery could not scream, it would only make the world collapse. "Jenna hurt me Avery…you said you wouldn't let her hurt me…" Chloe whispered. Avery was frozen, and not willingly. She tried moving, but found she had no energy left. Chloe leaned in closer to her face. "Weren't you going to protect me Avery?" Chloe asked again. Chloe was close enough for Avery to feel her body heat surround her. Avery couldn't help but stare into Chloe's eyes. The brown color had gotten into her heart, and she couldn't find her way out. Suddenly, Chloe's face became whole again. No damage was inflicted, she looked…beautiful. Chloe's nose was touching Avery's now. Avery tried kissing Chloe, but forgot she could not move. Avery could see Chloe, and knew she was smiling too. It was almost if Avery had found something she wanted her whole life. "Don't you love me Avery?" Chloe asked. Before Avery could ask, she felt her lips touch Chloe's. As soon as this happened, Chloe pulled back. "YOU DIDN'T PROTECT ME!" Chloe screamed as she disappeared.

Avery sat up in her bed faster then she ever had. The sunlight was up, and she forgot what had happened. It had been a dream inside of a dream. "Avery! You're going to be late!" a voice said form behind Avery's door. Avery recognized it as Ellen, Avery's mother. Had Chloe told her what had happen yesterday? She didn't know…she didn't know anything. "I'll be out in a minute!" Avery yelled. Avery drew back her covers, and gasped in shock. For the 3rd time, she had forgotten she was completely nude. The sunlight glistened across her skin, revealing a pair of small breasts. Avery began to massage them. She had forgotten how good it felt when they were stroked. She wished Chloe could do it again. WAIT! This was Avery's sister we're talking about! She couldn't do it again, it wouldn't be right. It was sick just thinking about doing it again. Avery jumped out of bed, glad to get out of the house, and to her sanctuary: School.

Avery took in a large breath of her favorite school in the entire world. It was the only place she had time for friends. She didn't know if Chloe's absence was a good or a bad thing. Before she could figure it out, she was greeted by her best friends. Lindsay and max gave her a group hug, as they did every day. "Ave's, you've got to hear this!" Lindsay began. She looked around to make sure they were alone. "I heard Wess talking…and he says he might ask you out!" Lindsay screamed. Avery nearly fainted of joy, she had always liked Wess more than anyone else. She never thought he would actually ask her out! "Shut up!" Avery screamed back in reply. They both squealed in happiness as Max stood there, with her regularly entertaining blank face. "Yay" Max said in a monotone way. Avery began to think about her future with Wess. Them holding their newborn together…them growing old, and living in the suburbs…but her thoughts were interrupted by Chloe. She remembered the special feeling she had for her. Was it big enough to ruin Wess's advances? This wasn't the right time to answer these questions. School would start soon, and stressed Avery during class equaled NO GOOD. "Uh…" Avery began to stutter. She didn't want anyone else knowing of her problem. "Let's just get to class." Avery got out. They were the only words she could get out that covered her secret. Avery hurried towards the classroom, eager to escape the prison of thoughts.

At the end of the day, Avery's stressed returned for the 5th time that day. She didn't know whether to regret kissing Chloe, or to be proud she could do it. She picked up her bags, and began to exit the classroom. "Hey, wait up!" a voice said behind Avery. NO, it couldn't be! The one person she (surprisingly) did not want to be thinking about. Wess stood behind her when she finally turned around. "He's going to ask me out, I just know it!" Avery thought to herself. "Hey Avery…you know me right?" Wess asked. Avery felt Lindsay watching from the doorway, and didn't know what to say. "Y..yeah! You're Wess! You came to my Halloween party…" Avery began. She didn't know how to finish the sentence without sounding stupid. "Right…so, I was maybe wondering, if you'd…maybe…want to go to a movie sometime?" Wess strained. Avery could tell he was nervous too, which she didn't know if it was good or not. She didn't know what to say, she had always liked Wess, but she also really liked Chloe. Even if she was her sister, she liked her a lot. Then again, she couldn't pass up an opportunity like this. He might never ask her out again. "Er…sure. I'd love to!" Avery found herself saying. She had no idea how wrong she was.

Wess had left Avery with his phone number as he left the classroom. She had always wanted to be his girlfriend, what was the problem? She ignored her worries, and exited the classroom. As soon as she went through the doorway, she felt a hand land on her mouth. Avery found herself being dragged form behind into the girl's restroom. Was she being kidnapped!? As soon as she was in the restroom, she saw none other than Lindsay, standing with a confident smile. "Not cool!" Avery said as she began to brush her hair. Lindsay's struggling had bushed it out. "Why am I in here!?" Avery asked with a hint of fear in her voice. "What's wrong Ave's? You almost said no to Wess! WESS!" Lindsay began. "I know you, there's something you're not telling me." Lindsay continued. Should Avery spoil her dark secret? She could always trust Lindsay, but what if someone was listening? Avery walked slowly to the other end of the restroom, thinking about what to do. "Ave's, you know you can trust me. I won't tell anyone!" Lindsay said with eagerness. If she wouldn't tell anyone, that was good. But she just had a feeling Lindsay _would_. She didn't know what to do! "Okay…" Avery began. She couldn't believe she was telling Lindsay this. "…Yesterday, I did something bad. Not something that's mildly bad something VERY bad…" Avery continued. "I don't know if I should say any more…" Avery confessed. Her face flushed, and she began to rush out of the bathroom. Lindsay grabbed her shoulders from behind. "It's okay Avery, you can tell me!" Lindsay said. Avery was completely confused. Could she trust Lindsay with the most embarrassing thing she has ever done in her entire life? "Look, just come to my house later, I'll tell you then, okay?" Avery said quietly. Lindsay looked disappointed. "All right Ave's. I'll see ya then!" Lindsay finished as she kissed Avery on the cheek. Lindsay winked, and fled the restroom. Did Lindsay just kiss Avery? Avery's spine tingled as she thought about it. Was Avery turning into a lesbian? What could this mean for her!? Avery shut the questions out of her mind, and began to walk back to her stress's source: Home.


	2. Lindsay's Love

"Knock knocks Ave's!" Lindsay said as she entered Avery's bedroom. Avery was shaking, and sitting on the bed. She had never been this nervous in her entire life. "Ave's, what's up?" Lindsay asked. Avery just gave a distant stare into the floor. Little did Lindsay know what she was thinking about. "Avery?" Lindsay asked, walking over to the bed. Avery was still shaking, and didn't seem to notice Lindsay was there. Lindsay sat down next to Avery, and looked into her eyes. It was only then did Avery notice someone else had entered the room. "Lindsay….sorry…" Avery uttered out. She could NOT tell Lindsay what she was thinking about. "Avery, you've been acting weird lately. What's wrong babes"? Lindsay asked. She had never seen Avery this nervous before. "I…" Avery began. It was like the words had chained themselves in her throat, refusing to exit. Lindsay took Avery's hands in hers, and stared straight into her eyes. "Avery, what has been bothering you?" Lindsay asked in a demanding tone. Avery had to tell her sooner or later…and today was sooner. "I…I kissed.." Avery began. Lindsay gasped in shock, and gave a cheesy grin. "Who'd ya kiss Ave's!?" Lindsay said with a happy squeal. "I kissed…C-chloe…" Avery continued. Lindsay's heart literally fell out of her butt, and went around until it landed back in her torso. Did she hear what she thought she did? "What?" Lindsay asked. She had to make sure what she heard was real. "I KISSED CHLOE, OKAY?" Avery screamed out of nowhere. At this point, Avery had sped-walk across the room. "I kissed Chloe last night, and I had sex with her! I had sex with a 7 year old! And it was my sister!" Avery cried out. Lindsay felt like leaving the house. Could this be true? Could her best friend have raped her sister? "It wasn't rape, she wanted to do it too! She didn't even know it was SEX! She thought it was a game! I don't know if I LOVE her or not, I don't know if I like girls or not, I don't know anything!" Avery shouted as she fell to the ground in defeat. Her emotions had overwhelmed her, and her stress had been released into the wild. Before she knew it, she found herself sobbing into Lindsay's shoulder. Avery and Lindsay rocked back and forth on the floor as Lindsay tried calming Avery down. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you Chloe!" Avery said as she continued to cry. "Shh…it's okay Avery. Stop crying Ave's." Lindsay whispered in Avery's ear. Avery lessened her crying, but not completely. She and Lindsay were still holding each other. "Avery, look at me. Look at me!" Lindsay demanded. Avery wiped her eyes, and lifted her head to look at her friend. Lindsay's face was blurry from all of the tears, but she found her eyes. "There is no one that does not love you. It takes courage for you to tell me that, okay? And, you say you like girls?" Lindsay asked. Avery put her head on Lindsay's chest in response. "That's the thing…I don't know." Avery said, sniffing and wiping away more tears. "Would finding out solve your problem?" Lindsay asked. Avery's heart stopped. Why would Lindsay ask her this? Avery looked up at Lindsay, who was still holding Avery against her. "I…I guess." Avery said quietly. Avery was scared for where Lindsay was going with this. "Well…what if…you kissed me?" Lindsay said. Avery's heart completely stopped. The tears had somehow held themselves in, and Avery could not move. "Uh…" Avery moaned. She had no idea what to say to this. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that Ave's." Lindsay said quietly. "No!" Avery said. She had turned completely around, sitting in Lindsay's lap now. "I mean…it doesn't have to mean anything, does it?" Avery asked. She wanted a kiss from Lindsay, but she also wanted to throw Lindsay out of the house. "No…it's just one friend helping another, right?" Lindsay said. "Right…" Avery replied back. Was Avery really agreeing to this? Before she could answer her own question, she found Lindsay leaning closer towards Avery. Avery nervously returned the favor, closing the gap between their faces. Lindsay's sparkling Blue eyes had a special Charm on Avery. The way her hair fell back…the way she looked in the hat…everything about her. Avery and Lindsay stopped moving when they hit each other's noses. They could each breathe each other's air, as they hesitated to make one such move closer. "I…" Avery began, but Lindsay began moving again. The gap had been sealed.

Avery's soft lips touched Lindsay's, but only slightly. They hadn't fully kissed. Feeling Lindsay's lips, Avery moved in closer. This time, both of her lips connected with Lindsay's. They felt so nice, smooth and all. Avery's eyes were still open, and she found herself looking right into Lindsay's. They both closed their eyes as Lindsay's made the first lip movement. Avery followed, her lips covering Lindsay's. Avery took a deep breath, inhaling fresh air, and Lindsay's hair at the same time. Their lips reconnected as Avery felt arms wrap around her neck. Avery found herself kissing her best friend, and even more rapidly then she expected. Avery and Lindsay began to fall onto the floor, laying side-by-side. Avery wasn't paying attention to anything: she was caught in a trance. Avery's tongue slipped into Lindsay's mouth, and she began to take it out. However, another tongue met Avery's. And so, the tongue war began. The two tongues began to dance around each other, sharing each other's DNA, both becoming each other. Avery felt herself getting wet, she had to stop this. Avery pulled away from Lindsay, taking multiple deep breaths. Lindsay was doing the same, and her hat had fallen off in the fall to the floor. "That was…" Lindsay began. "…Fun." Avery finished. "So…do you like girls?" Lindsay asked. Avery still didn't know, she didn't know anything about herself yet. "I…I might. I'm not completely sure." Avery said. She was still looking into Lindsay's eyes, and she began to stand. "Well, maybe I should set your mind straight." Lindsay said with a flirtatious tone. "Lindsay, I like you and everything, but I ju-" Avery began, but was interrupted by Lindsay's soft lips. Avery didn't know what to do. The only thing she could do was put her arms around Lindsay's neck. She and Lindsay continued to make out as their wet tongues slipped along each other like a chicken on an ice rink. Avery found herself falling back onto her own bed. She giggled as Lindsay removed Avery's tie form her shirt. The two lay bye ach other in the bed, kissing and cuddling. Avery was having mixed feelings for both Lindsay, AND Chloe. Avery groaned at the touch of Lindsay, she had just stroked Avery's private spot. "Did Ave's like that?" Lindsay said, smiling and growling playfully. Avery nodded, and put her hands around Lindsay's waist. She pulled her waist into her clit, soothing her almost instantly. Avery nearly kicked at the touch of Lindsay's hand. It had entered Avery's pants, and was slithering down towards her panties. Before Avery could react, she heard a voice in the doorway. A voice that would always scare her for the rest of her life.

"What are you guys doing?" Chloe asked from Avery's bedroom door. It was wide open, and Chloe was looking concerned. "Chloe!" Avery said in shock. Lindsay looked at Avery, obviously hoping she could come up with an explanation. "We were..Just..Er….playing the game. I taught you!" Avery said. Lindsay nodded along with her, not sure whether to or not. "Oh…okay!" Chloe said happily. "Oh, and Lindsay, you're mom is here to pick you up." Chloe said. Lindsay nodded, and gave Chloe a salute. Chloe left the bedroom as Avery sighed. "I wish I could stay longer." Lindsay said. "Yeah…me too." Avery said as they both climbed out of the bed. "I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow Ave's" Lindsay said, with a saddened tone. "Yeah, see ya." Avery said. They both hugged each other tightly, neither of them wanting to let go. As they pulled away, Avery found herself looking into Lindsay's eyes again. It was almost if they were Chloe's. They were the most beautiful Avery had ever seen. Avery and Lindsay pulled each other into another kiss. One that lasted for exactly 1 minute. It would have been longer, but Lindsay's mother called form downstairs. Lindsay winked at Avery, and walked out of the bedroom. Avery smelled Lindsay's perfume as it slowly faded away into thin air. Avery closed her door, and slid down, her back against it. She had solved one problem…she knew she liked girls now. Avery Jennings was an official lesbian. But there was a new problem. Avery needed to choose: Did she Love Chloe…or Lindsay? Avery didn't want the stress anymore. Hopefully, the answer would come tomorrow. Avery began the journey downstairs for dinner. Little did she know, the answer WOULD come tomorrow.


	3. The Three Way

As soon as Avery walked into the school, she saw Wess. Crap! She had forgotten to call him last night! She was too busy with Lindsay to call him! What was she going to say when he saw her? He was going to see her in 8th period, the best yet worst of them all. Art was Avery's favorite subject, but with Wess there, Avery knew she'd have to tell him something. Avery hid behind the school pillar, nearly praying Wess didn't see her. If she risked looking, he might see her. If she didn't look, he might engage a surprise appearance. It was a lose-lose situation. Avery began to slide down the pillar, her heart beating nearly 120 a minute. She took deep breaths, and sucked up enough courage to look around the corner. Her hair covered her eyes, so she brushed it behind her ears. Wess had disappeared, along with his friends. Avery sighed of relief, and slowly began to come out of hiding. Avery slowly walked through the cafeteria, hoping not to get caught by anyone she knew. Suddenly, she felt somebody gripping her shoulders so hard she fell to her knees. "Woah, Avery!" a voice said. Avery recognized the voice as Max's, thankfully not Wess's. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" Avery groaned in frustration. She didn't like surprises during stress time. "Sorry, I just have to know how it went with Wess last night!" Max said, somewhat happily. Avery didn't know what to tell her. Should she lie, or tell her the truth?" Max, I didn't talk to him. I was too busy." Avery said almost instantly. "What were you doing that could prevent you from talking to…Wess!" Max said. On his name, she looked to the ceiling and fluttered her eyes with a gloomy smile. Max could not know what happened with her and Lindsay. No one else must find out! As Avery was thinking of a lie, the school bell rang. "Oh well, got to go to class, see you later bye!" Avery said in less then a second. She began to hurry along to 1st period, Reading.

Avery was nearly to Reading class, but a hand was suddenly slapped over her mouth. Her feet were sliding backwards into a doorway. She knew who was dragging her, and where they were. Avery turned to see Lindsay, who had dragged her back into the Girls restroom. Before Avery could scream, she looked past Lindsay and saw a frightening figure. Chloe was standing there, looking more adorable than ever. Avery began to back towards the exit, but Lindsay grabbed her wrists. "Don't run away form this baby, you need to face this head on!" Lindsay said. Avery found herself being shoved in front of Chloe. Avery looked down at her sister, paralyzed with fear. What was going to happen? Would Chloe hate me forever? Avery knelt down on her knees, her eyes to level with Chloe's. Before Avery could speak, she was interrupted by Chloe's sweet voice. "Why would you hide from me?" Chloe asked. The words screeched into Avery's ears. Together, they repeated until Avery was forced to wince. "I…I didn't want you to be hurt." Avery said. Chloe's eyes became softer after Avery said this. Had she said the right thing? What was Lindsay thinking about this? What was happening at all? Chloe walked forward, and put her arms around Avery's neck. Avery pulled back a little bit, but was stopped when Chloe's head touched hers. "I love you Avery" Chloe whispered. Chloe's lips hit Avery's like a cymbal in a gravity charge. Avery held her baby sister against her, and held her as they kissed. In the corner of the room, Lindsay was squealing with happiness. Avery pulled away, and hugged Chloe very tightly. "I would never let anything hurt you." Avery whispered. It was like a romance movie, only weirder. "Awww! Now we can get to the fun!" Lindsay said. Avery froze. "F…fun?" Avery said as she turned around towards Lindsay. The only thing she saw was Lindsay locking the bathroom door, and winking towards Avery.

Lindsay threw off her hat, and strutted towards Avery. "Lindsay, what we did was lust! It didn't mean anything, right?" Avery explained as she and Chloe backed into the bathroom wall. Lindsay drew closer, giving Chloe her undivided attention. "Come on Avery…don't tell me you didn't feel something! It felt good…really good…" Lindsay continued. Avery and Chloe were now pressed against the wall. Lindsay was 4 feet away, and closing in. "Don't you want to feel….my soft, tasty. Wet lips again?" Lindsay said. She was pressed up against Avery now, and leaning in to her lips. "Kiss me Avery…" Lindsay said. She stopped leaning, waiting for Avery to finish it. Avery was 2 inches from Lindsay's lips. Without thinking, Avery grabbed Lindsay's thighs, and pulled her in for the kiss. They began to make out as they did before, holding each other like housewives. "Avery?" Chloe asked form behind her. Avery had forgotten Chloe was even here. Avery pulled away from Lindsay, and looked at Chloe. She was thirsty for lips. "Don't worry baby, I have some for you too." Avery said with a flirtatious smile. Avery grabbed Chloe's little shoulders, and pulled her in for another kiss. The kiss was wet, but Chloe knew how to do it. She had her arms around Avery like it was her teddy bear. Avery felt her jacket being lifted off, and knew it was the work of Lindsay. Avery was left in a plain pink t-shirt, and pulled away from Chloe. "You want to play _the game_ Chloe?" Avery asked with lust in her soul. Chloe could do nothing but nod in reply. Avery winked, and ripped Chloe's yellow t-shirt off. Chloe was left bare in her chest as she covered her nipples with her hands. Avery began to kiss Chloe's chest, and slowly pull her hands down. Chloe sat against the wall, letting Avery kiss her all around. Lindsay leaned against Avery's backside, and began to lift Avery's pink t-shirt off. It came off easily, like butter and an ice cube. Avery was left with nothing but a white bra, which held small, but beautiful breasts for a 13 year old. "Oohh Avery…" Chloe groaned as she arched in pleasure. "I need some love too baby!" Lindsay cried out. She began to kiss Avery's neck, sucking in every inch of skin. Avery pulled off of Chloe, and turned to Lindsay. Avery winked as their lips met for the 4th time. Avery was pressed against the wall, her white bra glistening against the light. Unable to resist, Lindsay turned the shower knobs to the right. She pulled Avery into the shower as they both giggled. The water hit them like a charm. Avery looked very beautiful with wet hair. The water was making her bra transparent! "Oooh, I see dem boobs baby!" Lindsay said to Avery. In shock, Avery looked down. Lindsay quickly leaned against Avery. "But I like em!" Lindsay said as she began to kiss Avery's breasts. Lindsay removed Avery's bra, letting it clatter to the floor. Avery grins as Lindsay begins to suck on Avery's nipples. They were become erect, and Avery was sure the liquid would come out soon. She couldn't help but arch in pleasure as the water hit her hard. She was much shorter than Lindsay, but it made it all the more better. Avery slid down the shower wall, and landed on the floor. Avery had quickly removed her pants, leaving her in white panties. Her pants had landed near Chloe, who was trying to find a way to get into their lovemaking scene. Lindsay turned around, and kneeled down next to Chloe. She leaned in, and planted a quick kiss on Chloe's lips. "I undress you now, love." Lindsay whispered as she removed Chloe's jean pants. Both Jennings's girls had only white panties on, and the water made them easily see-through. Lindsay almost had an orgasm right then and there. "Kiss me guys. I need my clothes off!" Lindsay demanded. Avery and Chloe obeyed instantly. Avery twirled Lindsay, and pulled her down for another kiss. Avery began to unbutton Lindsay's jeans, giggling in the process. Avery's tongue entered Lindsay's mouth, licking up all of the saliva she could find. She had always wanted to feel Lindsay's mouth. Avery took Lindsay's blouse off, leaving her in a bare torso. Lindsay has black panties, making them solid, and non-see through. "Looks like one of you gets my panties!" Lindsay said with a wink added to the remark.

Chloe stepped forward, and Lindsay kneeled down. Lindsay's lips softly touched Chloe's, she enjoyed the soft sensation for a few moments. That was it, the kiss had been dealt. Avery grabbed Lindsay's panties, and pulled them down. For the first time, Avery and Chloe were looking at Lindsay's vagina. It looked so good to Avery. Lindsay pulled Chloe on top of her, them both laying down now. Chloe continued to kiss Lindsay as she took Chloe's underwear off. They were both naked, allowing Lindsay a chance to slip her hands under Chloe's crotch. Avery broke the rules, she began taking off her own panties. Lindsay found Chloe's vagina, and begin to stroke it. Chloe fell back in shock and awe, it had never felt so good. "Lindsay…" Chloe whispered. "Yes my sweet"? Lindsay asked. "Finish the game!" Chloe said. Lindsay giggled, and did as she was told. She put her wet tongue along Chloe's vaginal line. She tasted Chloe's pussy lips, they tasted very sweet. The water added the effect to it. Avery began to finger herself, unable to contain herself from this presence. Lindsay licked harder and harder, shoving her tongue down Chloe's hole. It felt so good, inhaling Chloe's pussy into her lungs. Chloe screamed in pleasure as tiny little drops of cum shot out. Lindsay caught most of them, winking before swallowing. Lindsay continued cleaning Chloe out as Chloe leaned back in pleasure. She was finished. Now it was Avery's turn…

Lindsay turned to Avery as they both smiled. Lindsay grabbed Avery's legs, and spread them apart. Avery's pussy was bigger and wider than Chloe's, but with all of the same beauty. Lindsay began to kiss Avery's legs, then worked her way inward. She slowly kissed Avery's pussy, wanting to inhale her best friend's masterpiece. Lindsay stuck her tongue out, licking up Avery's fresh vagina. Avery groaned, forcing Lindsay to stop. "Am I hurting you?" Lindsay asked. Avery shook her head instantly, and could do nothing but point to her vagina. It was obvious she wanted more. Lindsay grinned, and began to lick and swirl around Avery's core. Avery arched back as Chloe watched from the other side of the shower. It felt so good, Avery wished she could have sex every day! Lindsay's wet, black hair made it even more memorable. Lindsay stuck her tongue into Avery as far as she could, enjoying the taste of Avery's insides. It wasn't long before her 2nd climax of her lifetime. Avery gripped the floor as her cum dripped out. Lindsay caught every bit, and began to lap it all up. Chloe soon arrived, and without asking, helped Lindsay clean Avery's juices up. Avery was having sex with the two girls she really loved. She couldn't ask for anything more. Avery sighed as she looked at Lindsay. "It's my turn now…" Lindsay whispered to both girls.

Lindsay laid against the backed of the shower, legs spread. Avery crawled towards Lindsay, ready to finish the game once and for all. Chloe began to kiss Lindsay's vagina, while Avery softly kissed her lips. Her wet blonde hair falling on Lindsay's face, it was almost if it was match made. Chloe followed her sister's game tactics, and began to swirl her tongue around Lindsay's insides. "I love you Lindsay!" Avery whispered into the kiss. She held her hand against Lindsay's cheek as they continued to kiss. They held each other close, they had never felt this way about another before. "Trade!" Chloe screamed. Avery didn't want to trade, she wanted to stay with Lindsay's lips whatever it took. Avery pulled away, staring into Lindsay's eyes. Pretty soon, Avery was staring deep inside of Lindsay. She had never seen such a beautiful pussy. Chloe's tongue danced with Lindsay's, creating a world of wet and spit. Avery's tongue finally delivered the climax, spraying Avery's face all over. "Buffet!" Lindsay screamed as everyone went to Avery's face. All 3 girls were licking Lindsay's cum off of Avery's face. Chloe and Lindsay exchanged kisses with Avery during this session. Their lips were so soft, so wet, and so perfect. The water form the shower stopped, and Lindsay gave Avery a warm, loving look. "Game Over" she said.

The last period of the day ended the Tuesday afternoon. As Avery began to walk out, she was approached by Wess. "Hey, Avery!" Wess said. Avery turned around, and found no attraction to Wess anymore. She loved somebody else. She loved Lindsay. "Hey, I was wondering why you didn't call…" Wess started. Avery stopped him with her finger. She had always wanted to do that. "Wess, it's not you…but I just don't see a future for us. I'm sorry." Avery said. Wess just stood there, in shock and in emotional pain. "Yeah, okay…" Wess said. He could say nothing else, he abruptly left. Avery took a big sigh of breath, and left class. As she emerged into the hall, she found Lindsay's arm around her shoulder. They both grinned at each other. "Hey…how did you get Chloe into the restroom?" Avery asked. "Ah, her Teacher told her to wait in the hall…she didn't say _which_ hall!" Lindsay replied. Avery laughed as they both approached the car stops. "I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow!" Lindsay said. "Yes, yes you will." Avery replied. Lindsay gave a wink, and kissed Avery on the cheek. As Lindsay got in her car, Avery mouthed "I love you." To Lindsay. Lindsay replied with an "I love you too." Through her mouth. They formed hearts with their hands as Lindsay was driven home. Avery knew…things were better…and things would be different from now on.


End file.
